Final Fantasy Brave Exvius battle backgrounds
The following is a list of battle backgrounds from Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Story backgrounds (Lapis) Grandshelt ;Grandshelt Isles FFBE Earth Shrine BG.jpg|Earth Shrine FFBE Dalnakya Cavern BG.jpg|Dalnakya Cavern FFBE Dalnakya Plains BG.jpg|Dalnakya Plains FFBE Fulan Pass BG.jpg|Fulan Pass FFBE Grandshelt Castle BG.jpg|Grandshelt Castle FFBE Grandshelt Catacombs BG.jpg|Grandshelt Catacombs FFBE Inferno Hollow BG.jpg|Inferno Hollow FFBE Latius Woods BG.jpg|Latius Woods FFBE Port City Lodin BG.jpg|Port City Lodin FFBE Siren's Tower BG.jpg|Siren's Tower ;Lanzelt FFBE Deserted Highroad BG.jpg|Deserted Highroad FFBE Kol Badlands BG.jpg|Kol Badlands FFBE Lanzelt Estuary BG.jpg|Lanzelt Estuary FFBE Lanzelt Highlands BG.jpg|Lanzelt Highlands FFBE Lanzelt Lowlands BG.jpg|Lanzelt Lowlands FFBE Lanzelt Mountains BG.jpg|Lanzelt Mountains FFBE Lanzelt Ruins BG.jpg|Lanzelt Ruins FFBE Lanzelt Snowfields BG 1.jpg|Lanzelt Snowfields FFBE Lanzelt Snowfields BG 2.jpg|Lanzelt Snowfields FFBE Lechios Hills BG.jpg|Lechios Hills FFBE Phantom Forest BG.jpg|Phantom Forest FFBE Wolfsfang Peak BG 1.jpg|Wolfsfang Peak FFBE Wolfsfang Peak BG 2.jpg|Wolfsfang Peak FFBE Zadehl Eastersand BG.jpg|Zadehl Eastersand FFBE Zadehl Eastersand & Westersand BG.jpg|Zadehl Eastersand and Zadehl Westersand FFBE Zadehl Southersands BG.jpg|Zadehl Southersands FFBE Zadehl Westersand BG.jpg|Zadehl Westersand ;Kolobos Isle FFBE Ghost Port Kolobos BG.jpg|Ghost Port Kolobos FFBE Golzas Canyon BG.jpg|Golzas Canyon FFBE Golzas Peak BG.jpg|Golzas Peak FFBE Golzas Wharf BG.jpg|Golzas Wharf FFBE Kolobos Marsh BG.jpg|Kolobos Marsh FFBE Kolobos Reef BG.jpg|Kolobos Reef FFBE Miasmatic Grotto BG.jpg|Miasmatic Grotto FFBE Shrine of Decay BG.jpg|Shrine of Decay FFBE Thunder Summit BG.jpg|Thunder Summit Dirnado FFBE Ballen Passage & Dilburg Mine BG.jpg|Ballen Passage Entrance, Ballen Passage Depths, and Dilburg Mine FFBE Dwarves' Forge BG.jpg|Dwarves' Forge FFBE Galebreak BG.jpg|Galebreak FFBE Junkyard BG.jpg|Junkyard FFBE Maranda Coast BG.jpg|Maranda Coast FFBE Mobreeze Airship Factory BG 1.jpg|Mobreeze Airship Factory FFBE Mobreeze Airship Factory BG 2.jpg|Mobreeze Airship Factory FFBE Village of Ambel BG.jpg|Village of Ambel FFBE Whispering Pass BG.jpg|Whispering Pass FFBE Wicked Peaks BG.jpg|Wicked Peaks FFBE Wind Shrine BG.jpg|Wind Shrine FFBE Windy Heights BG.jpg|Windy Heights East and Windy Heights West Olderion FFBE Aquatic Cove BG.jpg|Aquatic Cove FFBE Argus Plains BG.jpg|Argus Plains FFBE Carbuncle Grove BG.jpg|Carbuncle Grove FFBE Ghost Ship BG.jpg|Ghost Ship FFBE Lake Dorr BG 1.jpg|Lake Dorr FFBE Lake Dorr BG 2.jpg|Lake Dorr FFBE Mystic Woods BG.jpg|Mystic Woods FFBE Old Olderion BG.jpg|New Olderion and Old Olderion FFBE Pirate Ship BG.jpg|Pirate Ship FFBE Shipwreck BG.jpg|Shipwreck FFBE Squirming Burrow BG.jpg|Squirming Burrow FFBE Stormy Seas BG.jpg|Stormy Seas FFBE Subterranean Stream BG.jpg|Subterranean Stream FFBE Tokkle Coast BG.jpg|Tokkle Coast FFBE Town of Amore BG.jpg|Town of Amore FFBE Water Shrine BG.jpg|Water Shrine FFBE Crystal Room BG.jpg|Water Shrine FFBE Waterfall Way BG.jpg|Waterfall Way FFBE Widow's Cape BG.jpg|Widow's Cape Zoldaad FFBE Abandoned Orphanage BG.jpg|Abandoned Orphanage FFBE Kol Badlands BG.jpg|Barren Wastelands FFBE Electric Tower BG.jpg|Electric Tower FFBE Eroded Castle BG.jpg|Eroded Castle FFBE Fire Shrine BG.jpg|Fire Shrine FFBE Hangar BG.jpg|Hangar FFBE Invincible Exterior BG.jpg|Invincible Exterior FFBE Invincible Interior BG.jpg|Invincible Interior FFBE Magitek Weapon Factory BG.jpg|Magitek Weapon Factory FFBE Surging Volcano BG.jpg|Surging Volcano FFBE Timber Tracks BG.jpg|Timber Tracks FFBE Volcanic Grounds BG.jpg|Volcanic Grounds FFBE Zoldaad Castle Grounds BG 1.jpg|Zoldaad Castle Grounds FFBE Zoldaad Castle Grounds BG 2.jpg|Zoldaad Castle Grounds FFBE Zoldaad Castle Grounds BG 3.jpg|Zoldaad Castle Grounds FFBE Zoldaad Imperial Capital BG 1.jpg|Zoldaad Imperial Capital FFBE Zoldaad Imperial Capital BG 2.jpg|Zoldaad Imperial Capital Mysidia ;Magi Nation Mysidia FFBE Cave of the Titan BG.jpg|Cave of the Titan FFBE Downtown Mysidia BG.jpg|Downtown Mysidia FFBE Magi Training Grounds BG.jpg|Magi Training Grounds FFBE Magic Library BG.jpg|Magic Library FFBE Mountaintop Village BG.jpg|Mountaintop Village FFBE Mysidia Tower BG.jpg|Mysidia Tower FFBE Mysidia Tower Top BG.jpg|Mysidia Tower Top FFBE Mysidia Underground BG.jpg|Mysidia Underground FFBE Nameless Ruins BG 1.jpg|Nameless Ruins FFBE Nameless Ruins BG 2.jpg|Nameless Ruins FFBE Snow Plains BG.jpg|Snow Plains FFBE Snowy Woods BG.jpg|Snowy Woods ;Fina's Psyche FFBE Fina's Psyche Badlands BG.jpg|Fina's Psyche Badlands FFBE Fina's Psyche Battlefield BG.jpg|Fina's Psyche Battlefield FFBE Fina's Psyche Battleground BG.jpg|Fina's Psyche Battleground FFBE Fina's Psyche Canyon BG.jpg|Fina's Psyche Canyon FFBE Fina's Psyche Frontlines BG.jpg|Fina's Psyche Frontlines FFBE Fina's Psyche Riverside BG.jpg|Fina's Psyche Riverside Gronoa FFBE Desolate Landing BG.jpg|Desolate Landing FFBE Duggle Village BG.jpg|Duggle Village FFBE Gigantic Underground Ruins BG.jpg|Gigantic Underground Ruins FFBE Grieving Knoll BG 1.jpg|Grieving Knoll FFBE Grieving Knoll BG 2.jpg|Grieving Knoll FFBE Gronoa Shrine Depths BG 1.jpg|Gronoa Shrine Depths FFBE Gronoa Shrine Depths BG 2.jpg|Gronoa Shrine Depths FFBE Gronoa Shrine Entrance BG.jpg|Gronoa Shrine Entrance FFBE Gronoa Shrine Interior BG.jpg|Gronoa Shrine Interior FFBE Lordless Castle BG 1.jpg|Lordless Castle FFBE Lordless Castle BG 2.jpg|Lordless Castle FFBE Lordless Castle Interior BG.jpg|Lordless Castle Interior FFBE Misma Pass BG.jpg|Misma Pass FFBE Rotten Shrine BG 1.jpg|Rotten Shrine FFBE Rotten Shrine BG 2.jpg|Rotten Shrine FFBE Ruggles Underground Pass BG 1.jpg|Ruggles Underground Pass FFBE Ruggles Underground Pass BG 2.jpg|Ruggles Underground Pass FFBE Societal Ruins BG.jpg|Societal Ruins FFBE Swamp of No Return BG.jpg|Swamp of No Return FFBE Tainted Woods BG.jpg|Tainted Woods FFBE Zanton Dunes BG.jpg|Zanton Dunes FFBE Zazall Valley BG 1.jpg|Zazall Valley FFBE Zazall Valley BG 2.jpg|Zazall Valley Pharm FFBE Foggy Thicket BG.jpg|Foggy Thicket FFBE Forgotten Walls BG.jpg|Forgotten Walls FFBE Deserted Highroad BG.jpg|Hashin Area FFBE Klon Palisades BG.jpg|Klon Palisades FFBE Lake Ryusei BG.jpg|Lake Ryusei FFBE Lumfa Plains BG.jpg|Lumfa Plains FFBE Mossy Woods BG.jpg|Mossy Woods FFBE Rhao Hills BG.jpg|Rhao Hills Land of the Crystals ;Land of the Crystals FFBE Azure Plateau BG.jpg|Azure Plateau FFBE Clouds of Lasting Light BG.jpg|Clouds of Lasting Light FFBE Crystal Tower Entrance BG.jpg|Crystal Tower Entrance FFBE Crystal Way BG.jpg|Crystal Way FFBE Severed Land BG.jpg|Severed Land FFBE Sky Cave BG.jpg|Sky Cave FFBE Summit of the Setting Sun BG 1.jpg|Summit of the Setting Sun FFBE Summit of the Setting Sun BG 2.jpg|Summit of the Setting Sun FFBE Sylph's Cavern BG.jpg|Sylph's Cavern FFBE Twilight Crystal Woods BG.jpg|Twilight Crystal Woods ;Wandering Lands FFBE Dim Wetlands BG.jpg|Dim Wetlands FFBE Floating Sands BG.jpg|Floating Sands FFBE Heavensplit Peaks BG.jpg|Heavensplit Peaks FFBE Land of Darkness BG.jpg|Land of Darkness FFBE Roaring Volcano BG.jpg|Roaring Volcano FFBE Rolling Snowlands BG.jpg|Rolling Snowlands FFBE Pitch Black BG.jpg|Pitch Black FFBE The Abyss BG.jpg|The Abyss Realm of the Dragon King FFBE Eternal Summit BG.jpg|Eternal Summit FFBE Endless Cliff BG.jpg|Endless Cliff FFBE Fading Coast BG.jpg|Fading Coast FFBE Pass of Trials BG.jpg|Pass of Trials FFBE Peaceful Stream BG.jpg|Peaceful Stream Story backgrounds (Paladia) Aldore FFBE Aldore Tower BG.jpg|Aldore Tower FFBE Aldore Tower BG 2.jpg|Aldore Tower FFBE Aldore Tower Zenith BG.jpg|Aldore Tower Zenith Georl FFBE Abandoned Railway BG.jpg|Abandoned Railway FFBE Danadea Factory Ruins BG.jpg|Danadea Factory Ruins FFBE Desolate Station BG.jpg|Desolate Station FFBE Barrier Station BG.jpg|Georl Barrier Station FFBE Georl Garrison Ruins BG.jpg|Georl Garrison Ruins FFBE Georl Tracks BG.jpg|Georl Tracks FFBE Heznudoa River BG.jpg|Heznudoa River FFBE Howling Mountains BG.jpg|Howling Mountains FFBE Industrial Complex BG.jpg|Industrial Complex FFBE Inside Labor Grounds BG.jpg|Inside Labor Grounds FFBE Line Under Construction BG.jpg|Line Under Construction FFBE Medos Long-term Prison BG.jpg|Medos Long-term Prison FFBE Nameless Wastelands BG.jpg|Nameless Wastelands FFBE Outside Labor Grounds BG.jpg|Outside Labor Grounds FFBE Rail Bridge BG.jpg|Rail Bridge FFBE Underpass BG.jpg|Underpass FFBE Vesta Ruins BG.jpg|Vesta Ruins FFBE Zaharu Gallows BG.jpg|Zaharu Gallows Gungan FFBE Battlegrounds BG.jpg|Battlegrounds FFBE Budoon Jungle BG.jpg|Budoon Jungle FFBE Energy Transfer Station BG.jpg|Energy Transfer Station FFBE Falfa Hill BG.jpg|Falfa Hill FFBE Forbidden Land BG.jpg|Forbidden Land FFBE Gagara Sand Cavern BG.jpg|Gagara Sand Cavern FFBE Around the Great Tree BG.jpg|Giant Forest FFBE Kopan Ruins BG.jpg|Kopan Ruins FFBE Lake Granceno BG.jpg|Lake Granceno FFBE Lutal Mine BG.jpg|Lutal Mine FFBE Petra BG.jpg|Petra, Forest of Illusion and Petra, Walkway Home FFBE Ruins of the Water God BG.jpg|Ruins of the Water God FFBE Tiram Forest BG.jpg|Tiram Forest FFBE Tree of Naturia BG.jpg|Tree of Naturia FFBE Uku Plains BG.jpg|Uku Plains Crystallis ;Crystallis Overland FFBE Crystallis Cave BG.jpg|Crystallis Cave FFBE Ancient Ruins BG 1.jpg|Ancient Ruins FFBE Ancient Ruins BG 2.jpg|Ancient Ruins ;Crystallis Underground FFBE Cave of Rebirth BG.jpg|Cave of Rebirth FFBE City of Ash Anabeth BG.jpg|City of Ash Anabeth FFBE Deadly Rock Path BG.jpg|Deadly Rock Path FFBE Elmaul Archives BG.jpg|Elmaul Archives FFBE Energy Extraction Station BG.jpg|Energy Extraction Station FFBE Energy Extraction Station BG 2.jpg|Energy Extraction Station FFBE Energy Extraction Station BG 3.jpg|Energy Extraction Station FFBE Forest of Blades BG.jpg|Forest of Blades FFBE Fuzzy Flats BG.jpg|Fuzzy Flats FFBE Hideaway Lanzatto BG.jpg|Hideaway Lanzatto FFBE Illusion Magic Research Facility BG.jpg|Illusion Magic Research Facility FFBE Nirvana Woods BG.jpg|Nirvana Woods FFBE Prismatic Stream BG.jpg|Prismatic Stream FFBE Quartz Sands BG.jpg|Quartz Sands FFBE Quicksand Valley BG.jpg|Quicksand Valley FFBE Road to the Village of the Whyt BG.jpg|Road to the Village of the Whyt FFBE Room of Oblivion BG.jpg|Room of Oblivion FFBE Runferia Castle BG.jpg|Runferia Castle FFBE Scalestone Way BG.jpg|Scalestone Way FFBE Silk Way BG.jpg|Silk Way FFBE Skylight Desert BG.jpg|Skylight Desert FFBE Varved Wharf BG.jpg|Varved Wharf Visectrum ;Visectrum FFBE Arc Bay BG.jpg|Arc Bay FFBE Barriered Base BG.jpg|Barriered Base FFBE Brown Sands BG.jpg|Brown Sands FFBE Bug Eater's Den BG.jpg|Bug Eater's Den FFBE Camp Danacos BG.jpg|Camp Danacos FFBE Emerald Lake BG.jpg|Emerald Lake FFBE Fortress Outlook BG.jpg|Fortress Outlook FFBE Ghastly Valley BG.jpg|Ghastly Valley FFBE Grassy Road BG.jpg|Grassy Road FFBE Grave of the Warriors BG.jpg|Grave of the Warriors FFBE Helmna Heights BG.jpg|Helmna Heights FFBE Jima Wetlands BG.jpg|Jima Wetlands FFBE Kudalaska Pass BG.jpg|Kudalaska Pass FFBE Land of Fading Memories BG.jpg|Land of Fading Memories FFBE Londell Road BG.jpg|Londell Road FFBE Madelle Bridge BG.jpg|Madelle Bridge FFBE Mizass Mountains BG.jpg|Mizass Mountains FFBE Molera Flatlands BG.jpg|Molera Flatlands FFBE Pit of Chains BG.jpg|Pit of Chains FFBE Protta Forest BG.jpg|Protta Forest FFBE Rilakka Grasslands BG.jpg|Rilakka Grasslands FFBE Rock Pile Hill BG.jpg|Rock Pile Hill FFBE Sandstorm Maze BG.jpg|Sandstorm Maze FFBE Savage Ruins BG.jpg|Savage Ruins FFBE Sacred Valley BG.jpg|Sacred Valley FFBE Shrine of Prayers BG.jpg|Shrine of Prayers FFBE Slumson Plains BG.jpg|Slumson Plains FFBE Vibrant Forest BG.jpg|Vibrant Forest ;Town of Desolation Visectrum FFBE Colosseum First Floor BG.jpg|Colosseum First Floor FFBE Colosseum Second Floor BG.jpg|Colosseum Second Floor FFBE Colosseum Third Floor BG.jpg|Colosseum Third Floor FFBE Colosseum Train BG.jpg|Colosseum Train FFBE Colosseum VIP Seating BG.jpg|Colosseum VIP Seating FFBE Main Colosseum BG.jpg|Main Colosseum FFBE Visectrum Undeveloped Region BG.jpg|Visectrum Undeveloped Region FFBE Visectrum Underground Waterway BG.jpg|Visectrum Underground Waterway FFBE Underground Train Control System BG.jpg|Underground Train Control System Magistellus ;Magistellus FFBE Beast Development Facility BG.jpg|Beast Development Facility FFBE Beast Development Facility BG 2.jpg|Beast Development Facility FFBE Chemical Weapon Research Facility BG.jpg|Chemical Weapon Research Facility FFBE Enhanced Soldier Research Facility BG.jpg|Enhanced Soldier Research Facility FFBE Magistellus Military Facility BG.jpg|Magistellus Military Facility FFBE Magistellus Skies BG.jpg|Magistellus Skies FFBE Magitek Weapon Development Facility BG.jpg|Magitek Weapon Development Facility ;Operations Map FFBE Lightshade Valley BG.jpg|Lightshade Valley FFBE Hidden Wasteland.jpg|Hidden Wasteland FFBE Town of Lament Sacher BG.jpg|Town of Lament Sacher FFBE Magitek Weapon Production Factory BG.jpg|Magitek Weapon Production Factory FFBE Lezal Mountain Base BG.jpg|Lezal Mountain Base FFBE Emperor's Hall BG.jpg|Emperor's Hall Event backgrounds FFBE A Frosty Offensive BG.jpg|A Frosty Offensive FFBE A Musical Showdown BG.jpg|A Musical Showdown FFBE An Eerie Invitation BG.jpg|An Eerie Invitation FFBE Akademeia BG.jpg|Akademeia FFBE Alexandria Castle BG.jpg|Alexandria Castle and Escape from Alexandria Castle. FFBE Escape from Alexandria Castle BG.jpg|Escape from Alexandria Castle FFBE Battle at the Borders BG.jpg|Battle at the Borders FFBE Castle Hein BG.jpg|Castle Hein FFBE Cave of Shadows BG.jpg|Cave of Shadows FFBE Conqueror of Izander BG.jpg|Conqueror of Izander FFBE Crystal Chamber Battle with Kain BG.jpg|Crystal Chamber - Battle with Kain FFBE Dangerous Woman Tour BG.jpg|Dangerous Woman Tour FFBE Dark Symphony BG.jpg|Dark Symphony FFBE Destroy the Machine Lifeform BG.jpg|Destroy the Machine Lifeform FFBE Destroy the Reactor BG.jpg|Destroy the Reactor FFBE Destroy the Reactor Exploration BG.jpg|Destroy the Reactor - Exploration FFBE Deus Ex Mankind Divided BG.jpg|Deus Ex: Mankind Divided and Stopping Marchenko FFBE Dollet Exploration BG 1.jpg|Dollet - Exploration FFBE Dollet Exploration BG 2.jpg|Dollet - Exploration FFBE Dome Exploration BG.jpg|Dome - Exploration FFBE Estark's Challenge BG.jpg|Estark's Challenge FFBE Fabul Castle Guard BG.jpg|Fabul Castle Guard FFBE Gaea's Cliff BG.jpg|Gaea's Cliff and Gaea's Cliff - Exploration FFBE Gaea's Cliff Exploration BG.jpg|Gaea's Cliff - Exploration FFBE Gagazet BG.jpg|Gagazet and Mt. Gagazet - Exploration FFBE Grand Gaia Chronicles BG.jpg|Grand Gaia Chronicles FFBE Halloween - Night of the Pumpkin BG.jpg|Halloween - Night of the Pumpkin FFBE Heartless Guard Armor BG.jpg|Heartless: Guard Armor FFBE Henne Mines BG.jpg|Henne Mines FFBE Imperial Infiltration BG.jpg|Imperial Infiltration and Fort Vaullerey - Battle with Aranea FFBE In the Name of Love BG.jpg|In the Name of Love FFBE Lost City of Dipan BG|Lost City of Dipan FFBE Lunar New Year BG.jpg|Lunar New Year FFBE Macalania Woods BG.jpg|Macalania Woods FFBE Mana Mystery BG.jpg|Mana Mystery FFBE March on Garuda BG.jpg|March on Garuda FFBE March on Ifrit BG.jpg|March on Ifrit FFBE March on Titan BG.jpg|March on Titan FFBE Monster Carnival BG.jpg|Monster Carnival and Dragonlord's Challenge FFBE Mt Nibel Exploration BG.jpg|Mt Nibel - Exploration FFBE Nam-Yensa Sandsea Exploration BG.jpg|Nam-Yensa Sandsea - Exploration FFBE Nibelheim BG.jpg|Nibelheim FFBE King Mog's Throne Room BG.jpg|One Year Anniversary, Kupo! FFBE Operation MA Demolition BG.jpg|Operation MA Demolition FFBE Orbonne Monastery Vaults BG.jpg|Orbonne Monastery Vaults FFBE Red Hot Music BG.jpg|Red Hot Music FFBE Inner Chamber BG.jpg|Return to the Halloween Castle Inner Chamber FFBE SeeD Field Exam BG.jpg|SeeD Field Exam FFBE Shrine of Ru'Avitau BG.jpg|Shrine of Ru'Avitau FFBE Sun Sand and Sea BG.jpg|Sun, Sand, and Sea FFBE The Auracite Chosen BG.jpg|The Auracite Chosen FFBE The Battle of Judecca BG.jpg|The Battle of Judecca FFBE The Big Bridge BG 1.jpg|The Big Bridge FFBE The Big Bridge BG 2.jpg|The Big Bridge FFBE The Clash on Big Bridge BG.jpg|The Clash on Big Bridge FFBE The Crystal Tower BG.jpg|The Crystal Tower FFBE The Dreadnought BG.jpg|The Dreadnought FFBE The Floating Contineng BG.jpg|The Floating Continent FFBE The Frozen Cavern BG.jpg|The Frozen Cavern and The Web-Weaving Princess FFBE The Giant Gingerbread Man BG.jpg|The Giant Gingerbread Man FFBE The Giant of Babel BG.jpg|The Giant of Babel FFBE The Hanging Edge BG.jpg|The Hanging Edge FFBE The Heart of a King BG.jpg|The Heart of a King and Fodina Caestino - Exploration FFBE The Man in Black BG.jpg|The Man in Black FFBE The Misty Bamboo Forest BG.jpg|The Misty Bamboo Forest FFBE The Shadow Lord Invades BG.jpg|The Shadow Lord Invades FFBE The Son of Medici BG.jpg|The Son of Medici and Strike of the URGA Mstitel FFBE The Tower of Zot BG.jpg|The Tower of Zot FFBE Tomb of the Silversmith BG.jpg|Tomb of the Silversmith and God of Chaos FFBE Trial of the Creator BG.jpg|Trial of the Creator FFBE Trials of Love BG.jpg|Trials of Love FFBE Tower of Lezard Valeth BG.jpg|Tower of Lezard Valeth FFBE Vanquish Jie Revorse BG.jpg|Vanquish Jie Revorse! FFBE Airship BG 2.jpg|Vision of Bahamut FFBE Winter Mayhem BG.jpg|Winter Mayhem and Season of Mayhem FFBE Yensa Sandsea BG.jpg|Yensa Sandsea FFBE Yearning for Peace BG.jpg|Yearning for Peace and Lord of the Beasts FFBE Zanarkand Ruins BG.jpg|Zanarkand Ruins Other backgrounds FFBE Airship BG.jpg|Airship (tutorial) FFBE Arena BG.jpg|Arena FFBE Chamber of Arms BG.jpg|Chamber of Arms FFBE Colosseum BG.jpg|Colosseum FFBE Expeditions BG.jpg|Expeditions FFBE Farplane BG 1.jpg|Farplane FFBE Farplane BG 2.jpg|Farplane FFBE Steel Castle Melfikya BG.jpg|Steel Castle Melfikya FFBE 2nd Anniversary BG.jpg|Second anniversary. Category:Final Fantasy Brave Exvius